When There's Nothing Left
by AhsokaRocks55
Summary: Ahsoka has been having one failed mission after another. Her master and the clones are starting to question her ability and all Ahsoka wants to do is prove she can be a good Padawan and Commander. But with ANOTHER failed mission under her belt, what is she to do?
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka sat on her bed in her quarters she used on the _Resolute. _She was full of anticipation for the upcoming mission that she thought held so much weight in the determination of what Anakin would do with her. She had failed miserably in the last few assignments, each time losing more and more patience, confidence, and respect from her master. Even Rex and the rest of the clones were starting to look upon her as a child that couldn't fight for herself. Just like they did on Christophos Ahsoka thought sourly.

The first mission that started her downfall fall was the one to Kyros. Anakin had told her to stay close as the place was filled with trap tiles and what not. So what does she do? Run off at the first chance she gets. They were trying to find the blueprints to the new weapon the Sepratists were going to make. Ahsoka ran straight onto a booby tile and instantly plummeted into a strong net right underneath it. When Anakin learned of this, the entire squad had to abandon the mission to go save her. When she was finally reclaimed, he had dragged her all the way back to the dropship and ordered her to stay in her quarters the rest of the night. But, he had forgiven her the next morning.

After that experience however, Ahsoka continued to progress downward. Any mission she was a part of failed and hundreds of clones died. After each mishap, Anakin became more and more distant from her and became irritated and furious at every comment, movement, or mistake she made. She was becoming less of a snippy padawan and more isolated. None of the clones wanted her around anyway, never mind her master. Feeling alone and unwanted, Ahsoka spent most of her downtime in her room crying, or in the Training Room. She still yet wanted the approval of Anakin. But that approval was becoming more a distant dream than reality.

She was pulled out of her misery with the beeping of her comlink. She answered with a wairy, "Yes Master?"

"Come down to the bridge now Ahsoka," Anakin curtly responded. Then the comlink went dead. That's it. No "Hey Snips". Snips. Anakin hadn't called her that in a long time and she missed it. Now she was just, "Ahsoka" or "Padawan". Even Rex had stopped calling her kid. They stopped having fun with her because she was, in their eyes, a walking disaster.

Ahsoka, not wanting to anger her master more than necessary hurried out of her quarters to the bridge. She passed a few clones on the way but they merely turned their heads when she came by. Her heart ached and guilt washed over her again. But she deserved. Her actions killed their brothers.

As she approached the Bridge, Ahsoka saw Anakin waiting outside tapping his foot. If times were like they used to be, Ahsoka would have made some smart comment like, "Oh, look it's the almighty master that is _ALWAYS_ on time." But now Anakin was mad with her and would definatly scream if she even greeted him.

"Get over here Padawan," Anakin gruffly stated. Ahsoka rushed to his side. She could feel the anger, tension, and anxiety rolling off of him. He abruptly turned and walked into the Bridge, Ahsoka teetering behind. The officers and clones on deck all turned to them when Anakin yelled at her to keep up.

When they were both at the hologram station and Anakin was turning it on Ahsoka dared to ask, "Are we going on another mission master?"

Not even turning Anakin harshly answered, "Only speak when spoken to Padawan. I do not want to hear another word out of you for the rest of this meeting. After this we will meet in your quarters to discuss your behaviors. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Ahsoka answered meekly.

"What was that?" Anakin retorted.

"Yes _Master_," Ahsoka repeated.

Then both Jedi turned to the holographic council which was appearing before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka POV **

I trudged back to my room. Just as I had expected, we were going on a mission. Now I have to go and wait for Master Skywalker in my quarters. I reached the door and slipped through, landing on my bed with a loud thud. That's when anxiety started to course through my body like a fire nobody could put out. What would he say about my behaviors? I was a failure on the field? Why can't I just submit to him and listen? Why did he have to get stuck with the snippy padawan? _He's going to send you back_. My mind screamed that in my head and it bounced around in my brain. I wanted to deny it, tell the voice it wasn't true. Anakin had always said there was nothing I could do that would make him want to send me back. _But look at all the destruction you've caused, why would he want a loser like you?_ It was right. I tried to fight it off but deep down I knew it was right. Nobody wanted me, the council gave me away. I was a failure and would always be. I would never gain the trust of Anakin, Master Kenobi, or Rex. They hated me. They wanted nothing to do with me. _That's right. Nobody needs you or wants you. You are nothing, disposable, uncared for._ The voice kept feeding me thoughts that I had long ago buried. But it was bringing them to the surface, tormenting me with the very ideas I wanted to forget. _Remember Ryloth? Your whole squadron died because of you. Felucia? You got an entire gunship blown up!_ I tried to push it away, whatever was bringing up these agonizing memories. But it was winning, it was stronger. _Loser, idiot, unloved, untrustworthy, liar, hated, stupid…_

It overtook me. I dawdled over to my drawer and opened the cabinet. I lifted the Jedi robes and grabbed the gleaming knife that had been concealed. I barely had time, Master would be coming soon. I sat on the floor and held the sharp edge to my orange wrist. Pressing down slightly, I slid the knife and drew a line of blood. It hurt, but the pain killed the voice. I leaned on to the bottom of my bed and let the knife clatter to the floor. I settled down for a while before I heard Anakin approaching the room. I quickly threw the knife back in the drawer and looked at my wrist. The blood had dried and blended in with my colored toned so you couldn't tell it had been cut. I sighed thankfully then sat on my bed as Master Skywalker came in.

**Anakin POV**

As I was leaving the bridge I felt a quick prick of pain emit from Ahsoka's force signature. It sparked a bit of worry in me but it disappeared as quickly as it came. I headed toward her quarters for the talk I had to have with her.

The last few missions had been a disaster and Ahsoka was not performing like she used to. She was not listening and not following orders at all. She was not being the Jedi she should be and I wanted to know what was going on. I had been furiously mad at her the past few weeks, all her actions and comments irritating me. I could tell she was sad and disappointed at my refusal to converse with her but I was more so at her. She needed to know that all her mistakes will not fly out the window and that there are consequences for each one.

As I approached Ahsoka's room I could hear clattering and wondered what was going on. However, when I opened the door all I saw was Ahsoka sitting on her bed. I noticed her body visibly tense when I entered. I crossed the room and sat on a chair I pulled from her desk.

We sat in silence for a long time. Ahsoka sat there the whole time staring at the floor and fidgeting with her fingers. Once in a while she would rub her wrist but quickly pulled back the hand. Her worry, confusion, and sadness was like a large light in the force. I could feel it and it hurt me terribly. She was my padawan, my Ahsoka, my _snips_. No matter how mad at her I got, I would always love her like a little sister and die for her to live. She was my battlefield friend, the joker when things got rough, and my partner in crime as Obiwan liked to comment. We were close, our bond was strong and there was nothing I wouldn't do to help her.

So it was time to forgive. She needed me and was hurting. But I couldn't let all her disobedience slide. All she would do was repeat her actions. I didn't know what to do or what to say. So I followed my instinct and held out my hand to hers and whispered, "Snips."

**Ahsoka's POV**

I sat on my bed, trying to hold back tears. Anakin sat right in front probably formulating a plan on how to tell me he was sending me back. I wish he said it now, quickly.

"Snips"

I almost leaped at the use of my nickname. But it must be voices back to taunt me again. Master Skywalker was mad. REALLY mad. He would never forgive me, not after what I've done.

"Snips, please look at me."

There it was again. Why couldn't it leave me alone? I tried to curl up on myself, tried to disappear but that's when I felt a glove finger under my chin. It slightly pushed up my head so I was eye level with Anakin. I averted my eyes but his other hand was placed on my cheek. I warily brought my eyes to his expecting to see hatred, anger, distrust. But Master's eyes were shining was love, caring and…. Forgiveness? I didn't know so remained silent.

"Ahsoka, it's all right, I'm here. I just want to talk to you. Will you listen Snips?"

I couldn't deny he was the one talking. His lips moved in unison with the words and I felt a flicker of hope. Maybe he still wanted me. "Sure Master."

"Ahsoka I know as well as you what you've done in the past few weeks has been bad. But we can't dwell on the past. I realize all the pressure that's on your shoulders, a teenager fighting a war, and I'm here to forgive you. All I ask is for you to listen this mission and we'll see how things go. Do you think you can do that?"

I readily shook my head.

"Alright. Now come here Snips."

I cheekily answered, "Whatever you say _Skyguy._" I jumped into his open arms with a loud laugh. His strong arms embraced me and finally my worries all washed away. It was okay. Anakin still loved me and kept me. It was only after Anakin had left after tucking me into bed when I wondered, _"Will he still after this mission?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Guys here's the 3****rd**** chapter of my first FanFiction! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and followers! And all the views. I really appreciate it so keep it coming! Well Enjoy… **

**Ahsoka POV**

I woke up before the sun even rose. Not that I had slept. I kept waking in the middle of the night full of anticipation and weariness. I felt weak and tired but there was no way I would indulge this information to Master Skywalker. He had just forgiven me and there was no way I would fail him again.

I slowly leaned out of my bed, letting my legs dangle off the edge. My eyes fell on the window, to the speeders racing by. Those people were so lucky I thought. They didn't feel they held the galaxy's fate on their shoulders. They were able to go about their daily life as if nothing was wrong.

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if Master Plo never found me. I would still be with my parents, have real friends, and be far away from the war. No stress, nobody hating me, no pain, no…..

My eyes slid over to the cabinet, as if the knife inside was beckoning me. But I decided yesterday never again. Anakin had forgiven me and now I had to prove myself on this just one mission. Then everything would be back to normal.

Though anxiety was coursing through my veins I forced myself to get out of bed and get ready for the mission. When I finished, I decided to pack my things anyway. As I put in my clothes I decided to go get my Jedi robe from the drawers. I pulled open the cabinet to get it out when the knife was revealed. I slammed the cabinet shut. I needed to get as far away from that thing as possible.

When everything was ready I headed down to the hanger bay. We weren't supposed to be there for another 2 hours but I didn't want to take any chance of being late. Making sure nobody was in the area, as they would most likely call Master of me walking around this early, I crept to the ship and slid under the hull. Nobody would be able to see me. I leaned down a little when sleep finally took me.

**Anakin POV**

Rex and I were heading down to the hanger bay, chatting about the mission and what not, when I spotted Ahsoka sleeping under the hull of the ship. I rushed over to her side with Rex hot on my heels. When I reached her, I placed my hand on hers then leaned over and whispered, "Ahsoka, it's me, wake up we need to go," while slightly shaking her prone form.

**Ahsoka POV**

I didn't want to sleep but my body was helpless against its pull. But is still wasn't restful. Nightmares plagued my mind no matter how hard I tried to fight them off. I kicked and punched and fought but it was useless. I was forced to watch myself fail over and over again; see troopers die around me while I continued as if nothing was going on. I saw everyone I cared for dying because of me. So, I cried. I balled my eyes. Nobody was left. It was just me; alone in an empty void. I cried my heart out and felt my soul tear in two. It was my entire fault. All of it. I was just a walking disaster and only useful in getting troopers killed.

The voices, they were coming back. _Loser, hated, unwanted, unloved_… But they didn't get far until I heard, "Ahsoka, it's me, wake up we need to go."

I forcefully opened my eyes to that warm and comforting voice.

**Anakin POV **

I kept shaking Ahsoka but she wouldn't wake. I could tell she was in a nightmare but I couldn't break her out. So I kept whispering her name, reassurances, and pleas for her to wake up.

Finally I saw her eyelids flutter open and gaze on my face. At first her eyes were swimming with longing, pain, and a need to be comforted. But as soon as they focused for a few seconds they suddenly changed to fear.

As Ahsoka's eyes widened she used her arms to pull out of my grasp. I loosened my grip on her and I both crawled out from under the hull, standing next to Rex.

I rested my hand on Ahsoka's shoulder as I saw her eyes avert to the floor. "Ahsoka is everything all right?" It was a stupid question but I had to start somewhere.

"Yes master, I'm fine," was her quiet answer.

I nodded then led her onto the ship with Rex right behind. At first Ahsoka had tried to take a seat in the back before I told her to sit next to me. I needed to see what was bothering her. We all fastened ourselves in and I turned on the engine. Ahsoka leaned back in her chair with her eyes once more directed to the floor. I wanted to say something, let her feel she could be open with me when I surprisingly heard her speak up first.

"I'm sorry master."

That startled me. I looked at her crestfallen face and asked, "What for Snips?"

"Breaking down like that. I should be able to control my emotions better. I'm sorry."

Now I was really confused. What breakdown? All I saw her do was break away from my grasp. "What are you talking about Snips?"

"You mean you didn't see me cr-, I mean it was nothing master, just imagination."

Now I was on to something. She must have broken in her dream and thought she did the same thing on the outside. So now I had to figure out what that dream was all about. "Ahsoka, what were you dreaming about?"

She quickly replied, "Nothing Master."

That must be her automatic response for everything. "Ahsoka I need you to tell me. I can't help if I don't know what it's about!"

"Master! I can handle this! Now stop asking!" She stormed off to the back of the ship leaving me and a startled Rex to look quizzically at each other.

**Ahsoka POV**

They were so annoying! Why did Anakin have to know everything about her? Heh? Well I couldn't take it. I felt the voices coming back. Not now! I can't handle them now, not with the rest of this stress.

I quickly searched for any sharp object. Why did I have to leave that stupid knife? I finally found scissors in the med kit. _Hated._ I skillfully brought the sharp edge across my wrist before the voice could go on. But one was not enough. Not anymore. I cut more and more. It felt so good. The blood spilt down to the floor and the pain, the pain, it hurt so bad but inside it felt empty. So it was worth it. My entire forarm was filled with cuts and I was glad and so happy to do this. I wanted more. Pulling up my other sleeve, I drew the scissors there too until it was also bleeding violently.

I slid to the floor, arms crusting with blood felling hollow inside. No emotions, no voices. It felt good. I stayed there for a while until I sensed we were nearing the gunship launch site. I went to the med kit and wrapped up my arms, I'd get bacta when we were on the gunship. When the bleeding stopped I headed toward Master Skywalker.

**Sorry it was kinda short guys but it's late and I have school tomorrow. Hope you're enjoying it. BTW I do not cut, but I've read a lot of stories by people who do on this site and this is to them. Especially RexsGirl and StarWarsRocksMySocks. Remember to Review, Follow, and Fav!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, yet ANOTHER chapter of this fic. I know you all love it but I have barely gotten ANY reviews. Pwease review? It means so much. Well without further ado here is the 4****th**** chapter of When There's Nothing Left. Enjoy….**

**Anakin POV**

We've been on this stupid ship for three hours and still Ahsoka hasn't come to talk to me. When we were leaving the last shuttle I told her to go to her room until she was ready to tell me about her dreams. She stormed right off to her quarters and nobody as seen her since.

I was genuinely worried about my poor padawan. She's been under a lot of stress lately and I didn't know if or how she was coping with it. Sure she'd been having ups and downs, well mostly downs, the past few weeks but I had forgiven her. So whatever guilt or sadness about those events should have washed away. The only problem was they didn't. Ahsoka didn't show it on the outside, but I knew she breaking on the inside just from her one little comment.

I wish she would talk to me and divulge what was going on. I felt useless standing on the bridge with a padawan sitting her room dealing with heart-throbbing dreams.

"General Skywalker we are ready for the debriefing sir."

I waved to the admiral replying that I would be back after I got my padawan. He saluted as I left the bridge toward Ahsoka's quarters.

I had to get her back on her feet. This mission was important and vital in winning this war. Should we capture the planet Defta the Republic would gain an important base with strategic military positioning. That's why they had sent me. We needed this planet to grab hold of victory in this bloody clone wars. But more was at stake. Should we lose the planet, the Sepratists would control it and the war would be almost impossible to win. It just happened that Defta contained a type of impenetrable metal that could be used to cover droids. Battalions upon battalions would be sent to fields and we would be unable stop them, losing planets left and right.

We needed Snips. I suddenly found myself at her door and slowly turning the knob.

**Ahsoka POV**

I slammed the door shut behind me as I stormed into my room. Why did Skyguy want to know everything? I fell into my bed and started to slam my fists against the sheets. It wasn't fair. Why should she be sent to her room? Like some Youngling!

Anger was soaring through me now. I wanted to hurt… _Hated, Unloved _. No! They were coming back!

I pushed my head farther into my pillow but I knew it wouldn't help. The voices were back to taunt me and tear me apart. _What does your Master think of you? Useless! Ha! He would send you back but you're too fragile, to weak. Look at you. A scrawny youngling with no skill, no talent, unless you call getting clones killed one._ "No, No, No! Please leave, I can't stand this." _But it's only fair. Anakin deals with you, you deal with this._

I knew no amount of screaming or withering would help. But I did know another way to let the pain out.

I brought the scissors I had stolen from the med kit out. I never got a chance to get bacta so the cuts were scaring. Oh well, I would deal with that later. At least my new clothes concealed them during battle.

I skillfully brought the sharp point to my wrist and cut. I did it again and again. My mind emptied, as did my blood. There was nothing there. It was foggy and that was how I liked it. After I cut both arms, reopening and recutting old wounds as I was running out of space, I brought my sleeves over again then threw the scissors back into my bag. I would clean everything later. Right now the loss of blood was making me sleepy and drowsy. I fell to the bed and went into a nightmare filled sleep instantly.

**Anakin POV**

I opened Ahsoka's door to find her in a restless sleep. She kept thrashing and twitching which made me once again wonder what was going on in her dream. But right now I needed to debrief everyone for the upcoming mission.

I made my way to her sweat-coated body and slowly whispered to her as I rubbed her back. She tensed at first but slowly began to relax and I thought she was probably coming out of her nightmare. All of a sudden Ahsoka leapt up with a tear stained face. However, when she saw me sitting there she turned around and violently rubbed her face dry.

"Hey Ahsoka, it's time for the mission debriefing."

"Okay Master."

I took her arm to lead her out when she winced and let out a hiss of pain. I turned around to her and knelt down, tapping the wrist.

"What's wrong here Ahsoka?"

"Nothing Master. Just sore is all." She ripped her wrist from grasp and I stood up.

"Are you sure? Because it looked like it hurt a lot more than from soreness."

"Masterrrrr."

"Okay Ahsoka. I believe you." I gave her a light push out the door and she let out a childish laugh that sounded kind of… fake.

**Ahsoka POV**

Anakin and I walked and silence all the way to the Bridge. I had tries to sound normal but laughing a little but even I knew it sounded fake.

When we entered the Bridge all the men saluted Master Skywalker but most just sent angry or wary glares my way. Even Rex gave me cold eyes full of hatred, disgust..

I fell behind Anakin, horrified by all the looks that were sent my way. THEy hadn't forgiven me. They would never speak to me again. Especially Rex. No more talks at night, no more games, no more joking with the clones.

"Ahsoka, are you coming or what?"

I raced up to the holoprojecter and heard a couple sneers amongst the men at my dazed condition. I shook them off. I had to stay focused and succeed this time so my master would love me like he used to again.

Once everyone was huddled, a huge gap around me of course except for Anakin, he started the debrief.

Anakin would lead a small elite strike force around the Sepratists' base while I led everyone else to a campaign in the front. Nobody seemed happy about that. My team would keep the droids busy out front, staying far enough back so they would have to leave the base to get us. While we kept the droids occupied, Anakin and his men traveled around the base and climbed to the roof. Once they were there a few would go in and the rest would keep watch. Meanwhile, my men and I were emptying out the base as their armies were forced to leave their sanctuary to defend it. Anakin's forces would set the bombs then leave and jump down to surround the surviving clankers. All we had to do was finish them off and we would win. But, of course, that also came also with a load of warnings. The separatists had a weapon that was launched by a cannon, often sitting in the back of the army, that could kill anyone left in the open during its attack within a 10 mile radius. It was relatively new so the full destruction was yet to be known. Then, was the number of droids. Defta was an important planet so it would be guarded well. Then came all explanations of how important this mission was and would happen if we lost or won.

"So we all need to fight as if there was no tomorrow," Anakin ended.

In the back I heard a clone comment to another, "There might not be if she's involved," pointing to me. Great, not a single clone still believed in me. The minute Anakin dismissed the meeting I fled. I could sense his worry and confusion because he was probably going to ask me about the dreams again. But I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I headed toward the hanger where the men were preparing to fight. Then I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was. I was shocked to see Captain Rex looking back. Was he here to yell or reprimand me? I stepped back a little bit his grip was tight. I started to wonder if I should com Anakin when Rex started talking.

"Hey kid, I know times are rough now and nobody's treating you right, even me, so I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't be so hard on you, everyone makes mistakes."

I knew a smile was growing on my face, a real one. I threw myself into Rex's arms and squeezed him tightly. I was so glad to have him as a friend again.

Anakin came in ordering everyone to get into shuttles. Anakin, Rex, and I all climbed into the same one along with a few other clones. They gave me mean looks but this time, Rex saw them too. He turned around and said, "Men, this is our commander and I don't appreciate you treating her like that. She made some mistakes but so does everyone else. It's just because of her big position that makes hers seem quite bigger. Now, quite it."

Anakin sent Rex's speech to all the clones. I was overjoyed. The clones and Anakin respected me again; maybe I could actually do this. Complete the mission successfully with no voices, no mistakes, no mishaps. The gunships took to space and we spiraled down to the planet. I felt completely in control, confidence overpowering my anxiety and the stinging of my arms. Is' a good thing Master didn't find out about that! As we neared the ground Anakin turned to his men and opened his comlink.

"On my count me jump. Five, four, three, two, one."

I sprang out of the opened window toward the green planet below.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am getting Soooooooooooo into this story! I have soo many ideas and know where I'm going I wish I could type faster. Because I love this story so much here is chapter 5 of When There's Nothing Left. Enjoy….**

**Anakin POV**

I strained to see Ahsoka's face as we free fell in the air. She was visibly happier then when she was in her room, that was for sure. Rex really gave her a confidence boost, I needed to thank him, incredibly so. He got Ahsoka ready for this extremely important mission. I just hope she can pull through so there wouldn't be any more reprimand or punishments.

I focused back on my landing as we were rapidly nearing the surface. When I got a bit closer I pulled into a Force Jump and landed cleanly on two feet. I searched around and saw everybody was okay and ready to go.

"Okay men listen up. If you're with me come over here. Everyone else follow Commander Ahsoka. Alright, good luck and may the Force be with you."

I turned my attention to making sure the elite squad was ready. When we were all assembled I checked to see if Ahsoka was alright. The com message earlier might have calmed the nerves of the clones, but I could sense her timidness to still give orders to them. Rex helped out by taking over and organizing the troopers. She stood back and let him take command. I was worried. She shouldn't be fighting in this condition. But I knew Ahsoka was a good fighter. She wouldn't fail this time, I had faith in her and, hopefully, so did the men.

I looked at Ahsoka again when she tilted her head up and caught my eye. I smiled and brought two fingers together to my forehead and then snapped them off. When she saw my action, the same I had performed in Zygerria when I was about to start the fight to get out of the slavers hold, she flashed a grin back. Then she turned and said, "Let's move troopers, we got a battle to win here!"

I smiled and led my group into the depth of the forest so we could sneak around undetected.

**Ahsoka POV**

I led my group through the clearing we had landed in until we ended up in a dense forest. Our ranks were forced to travel in lines and the going became slow. I bounded ahead a little to scout out the area and what I saw astounded me.

Only a few meters ahead was a flat dusty ground completely clear except for some scattered rocks. Farther down in the area was the base. In front were battalions upon battalions of droids. However, they were all regular clankers. We could easily overpower them.

I headed back to the group and told them of my findings. As we headed to the place I saw I gave them my next orders.

"Split up and dash for the nearest rocks. Remember not too far up. When everyone is in place I'll make the signal and Rex, you shoot a blast to attract their attention. Then I want everybody to stand up and open fire. Keep shooting until I shout drop through the coms. Then, hid behind the rocks so as to force them to come farther if they want to defeat us. When I send a beep toward all the coms, stand and start shooting aiming for the front rows first. Remember, we want to give room for the back battalions to move forward and away from the base. Am I understood?"

I got a wave of nods so I beckoned them to come farther so we could race for the rocks. I waved my hand and we all scrambled to get behind cover. I ended up with Rex, Skipper, and Target with me.

I could practically feel the tension rising from the clones. But it didn't flood my own wavering emotion. I was worried, anxious, scared to fail. What would it mean to my, and the Republic's future. I kept telling myself if I follow through with the plan everything will be fine. But I still worried.

I gave it a few more seconds before I whispered to Rex to shoot. He nodded and slowly turned around and raised up, aiming his blaster. With a crack he sent a bullet flying through toward the droid ranks. It startled them, but not as much as when many clones seemingly appeared behind rocks. They ran for use, stupid clankers, and we opened fired.

**Anakin POV**

I guided my group around the forest until the back of the base came in sight. It looked like Ahsoka was doing well because there was not a clanker in sight. I motioned for the troopers to come forward. We crouched behind the last line of bushes until the open terrain started. I scanned the area one last time then we all jogged over to the base's back wall. There was still no sign of droids. Good for Ahsoka I thought.

Silently, the elite group separated into two teams and the clones helped hoist each other up. I jumped and landed on the roof. From here I could see almost the whole battle and Snips was holding her own out there. This was definatly her breakout mission.

**Ahsoka POV**

Victory was in our grasp. Once again I comed the clones to take cover behind the rocks. As Rex and I settled down he gave me a wink. I returned a muffled laugh. That's when I sensed two droids looming over us.

I leapt into the air and chopped off both their heads. How did I let this happen!? I should have sensed them! I looked at Target's limp form. Once again a clone had paid for my mistake. But I was doing so well. What had let up?

I felt a sudden urge to just go and finish all those droids off myself. I could do it and show everybody! I jumped out from behind the rock and swiped at the oncoming droids. My lightsaber posed, I made a mad dash toward the base, cutting anything in my way. Rex yelled at me to come back and when I got farther, he screamed through the com. But his orders fell on deaf ears. I was going to do this because I could. I had skill, so why hold back? Orders, they got in the way of your true potential.

Any plan Master Skywalker and I had planned melted away. I was going to do things my way and they'd see it was the optimal route. I slashed and swung. In front I saw victory, I had what it took to go forward. But I didn't see the clones behind me. They were falling as some tried to stay behind the rocks while others tried to follow me. But the break in ranks was killing them. They fought bravely but fell none the less. I didn't see the sandy ground get stained red with the blood of those honorable soldiers. Didn't notice droidekas and super battle droids reveal themselves from their hiding places. But the clones had to deal with it all. They took the suffering and I didn't notice because I was too caught up in my glory as I neared the base.

**Anakin POV**

First the battle was going perfectly. My men made it up to the roof and Ahsoka was holding her ground. But then it all changed. Ahsoka charged and ruined the whole thing. The clones started getting shot quickly and efficiently while Ahsoka kept running. The ranks broke and I knew, once again, Ahsoka had failed. I turned on my com.

"Ahsoka! Get back now. Go help the clones!"

No reply.

"Ahsoka! Listen to me! Get back now that's an order!"

Now she responded and what she said shocked me. "No Master, I know what I'm doing!"

"Ahsoka you do not know better, Don't you realize are troopers are falling all around you? Wake up Ahsoka!"

"Master I can do this!" Then the connection went blank.

I turned with fury to the trooper next to me. "Don't drop the bombs." The mission was a flunk. I couldn't place explosives into a building my padawan was heading for. "C'mon guys we're going back and helping them out." I needed to have some words with Ahsoka. Boy, the trouble she could get herself into.

**Ahsoka POV**

Anakin was such a pain. Didn't he have any faith in her abilities? After this mission all her past failures would be forgotten.

I continued on and soon I saw the entrance to the base. Finally, now I'll finish this thing. I cut down the droids still in my way then sprinted toward the base. However, I nearly fell over when I saw a gigantic metal leg appear before me. I stepped back and looked up. Spider Droids. There were hundreds crawling outwards toward….. THE CLONES!

No! I had left them behind. What was I thinking, going on that wild campaign? The fear struck my heart. I had- STOMP!

I gazed up again and what I saw almost made me faint. It was those new Sepratists toys and they were aiming to the clones. I was frozen with terror. I had doomed those men, sealed their fate when I jumped over that rock.

I sprinted toward the side of the base as more and more weapons came out. If I had kept to the plan, they would have been destroyed. They would have gotten blown up. My eyes locked toward the troopers as they saw the weapon and ran crazily, trying to preserve their life. I heard a swish as the weapons were loaded then fell over as they were launched.

I held my arms over my body when the weapon launched. But after I was able to stand and stay steady I righted myself. What I saw horrified me.

Dead bodies, everywhere. Clones lay with faces filled with fear, blood spilling out of their mouth and others places that been shot previously. One clone had gotten an arm ripped off from the explosion and the blood was pooling around him. I averted my eyes from the hundreds of corpses that littered the once clear terrain. I was the cause of this, over hundreds of deaths by one stupid, reckless action. As I traveled closer to the rocks we had once defended I stopped in my tracks. The bodies were becoming greater, clones splayed across clones. I forced the tears building up to stop. I looked at the ground but that caused pain too. I was standing in the blood of my fallen comrades, some I might have even known. I wouldn't know because some bodies were so distorted it was impossible to tell who it was.

I raised my eyes and saw something that startled me. Anakin's blue eyes were glaring at me and joined with him were Rex, Phil, Chopper, Snaps, Kinx, and Ket. Their glare scared me. I turned and raced to the forest. I ran as fast as I could. Anakin and the clones followed. I knew I couldn't go back. I had just failed everything. The voices were right. I was a loser. The one thing I knew though was that I couldn't get caught. I would have to live on my own now, not like anybody would miss me.

"AHSOKA STOP RUNNING RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"AHSOKA I ORDER YOU TO STOP. THIS IS OUT OF CONTROL."

I kept running.

**Whew! That was a long chapter! So I got two chapters done in one day so you can enjoy the ongoing story. Please review and fav! Remember it means so much to me and encourages me to update quickly, (well I already do ****). So hope you enjoyed and look out for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay Guys So Here's another update. Please know I do go to private school for 8th grade so updates might be getting fewer, but never more than a day in between. Well here's the 6th chapter to When There's Nothing Left. Enjoy...**

**Ahsoka POV**

I kept running. I needed to get as far away as possible or they would catch me. If Anakin caught me now I would be in for the reprimanding of the century. I had failed them all. I let my confidence get the best of me and the clones had payed with their lives.

Nobody would trust me anymore. Not after that stunt I pulled. So I ran, my legs flew through the air as I used the Force to speed me along. I dodged trees and rolled through bushes as I tried lo lose my master and the clones.

I could hear my master and the clones trampling through the forest, shouting orders to stop and come back to them. But I ignored their calls and continued my run.

After a while it seemed I had lost them. Exhausted from the physical exertion, I decided to rest. looking for a fallen log that might at least conceal me somewhat, my eyes locked on a shady area a few feet away. I headed over and slumped to the ground, my head leaning against some wild plant of some kind.

My sore muscles rested against the ground. My troubles started seeping back into my cloudy mind to taunt me again _See what you've done? You messed everything up again! Why can't you be a good jedi? What's wrong with you? You're a loser, hated, unloved, unwanted.. _

The voices came back but this time I had nothing to take away the pain. I shook my head and tried to resist but just as it said, I was _weak_. Then, in the back recess of my mind I heard someone yell, "I found her!"

They were close! I popped up and swiveled my head. I saw a glint of dirty white armor show between the concealing bushes. I turned around a raced away, they were too close for comfort. That's when I saw something shining in the distance. I couldn't make it out beacuse the sun's glare was blurring my vision. However, when I squinted my eyes I made it out, a ship, That's what I needed, something to get this planet. I sprinted to my escape tool and was nearly there until I bumped into something. Looking up my heart raced, someone not something. Rex's hand firmly gripped my upper arm and tried to hold me still with his other hand. But I squirmed and thrashed, trying to break away from his iron grip.

"I've got her general."

No, they got me. I screamed over and over for Rex to let me go but he held on. I tried to kick his knee but then I felt two other arms grab at my feet. Then two hands pushed down on my chest and I was trapped on the ground. No amount of fighting would get me out of this predicament, but I still tried to punch and kick, despite the strong men holding me down. Then, through my continued protest and the troopers continues shouting for me stop and calm down, I saw Master Skywalker appear in front of me. he kneeled before my struggling form and gruffly spoke.

"Ahsoka stop fighting, it will only make things worse than they already are. How, after all your failures and mistakes, are you disobeying my orders still?"

"I will never go with you willingly! All I've know is depression with you! I hate you! I want to go, I want to leave!" I continued my futile fight even as Anakin and the clones commanded me to stop. but the fight inside of me wouldn't let up.

The words I had let rip from my mouth were partially true.I had felt happiness and love at the temple, Anakin had trusted and cared for me. But right now my sadness clouded past memories and all that came to mind was my failures and how I had to get away to escape them all. Oh, I wanted that knife so badly, anything to let the pain out. All I had to do was get out of these mens' grasp.

As I struggled more I didn't see my master pull out a hypodermic needle from his robe. When I didn't stop moving he jabbed into my arm and I fell limp.

**Anakin POV**

Ahsoka wouldn't stop moving so I was forced to put her into a drug-induced sleep. Rex picked up her limp form and we trudged back to our ship.

I couldn't believe what Ahsoka had done. I had forgiven her, gave back my trust, told her to listen and she went and threw it all away. She made a reckless action and it ended with nearly everyone being killed. I was beyond angry with her, she deserved severe punishment and I didn't know if I would ever be able to talk to her again without blowing my top. She was a disaster, how could I have raised such a padawan? I shook my head. We would be having a long conversation when I was ready.

I turned my attention to field we were walking along, but that wasn't the brightest idea. we were among the dead, the hundreds killed because of _her. _I saw Kix trying to hold back vomit and even Rex looked like he was about to be sick. I sighed, this was going to be a depressing trip back.

As we entered the ship I looked back to Ahsoka. She was littered with burns from te explosion but it was hard to feel bad when so many had died. I sighed again then led the men onto the ship.

Once aboard I saw glares shoot to Ahsoka, but this time neither Rex nor I bothered to stop the providers. We would have done the same. I took Ahsoka from Rex and brought her to the Med bay. A nurse droid placed her down in a secluded part of the hospital and started hooking her up to various machines. I watched as the droid worked, eyeing my padawan for any movements. I wanted to keep her under for a little while so she had time to rest and calm down, I didn't want her to wake up in a frenzy. She was still for most of the time until the droid inserted an IV to her forearm. She made a sudden jerk and her eyes fluttered open. I quickly grabbed a needle from the cabinet and stuck it into her arm. She once again closed her eyes and I dropped into a chair.

I stayed their for a long time. Not because I was worried for her health, but to makes sure she never regained full consciousness. She needed to sleep at least until the morning, and I didn't want her running off again. My eyes began drooping when the Med droid placed a hand on my shoulder. It wanted me to leave the room so I made it promise to keep Ahsoka in her slumber. The droid agreed so I left the hall, heading toward my own quarters.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I hope this was as great as expected. I had really good plans for her capture but I don't know how well I wrote it out. What do you guys think? Anyway remember to always review, Fav, and follow!**__


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I just want to point out I've been keeping my promise on quick updates. Working on this story is such a reliever for all the stress I get from school and sports. I also want to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it means alot to me! **

**Count Mallet- Last chapter the med droid was just hooking her up but don't worry, that conversation will be here soon.**

**Well since I know you love my story I present the 7th chapter of When There's Nothing Left. Enjoy...**

**Ahsoka POV**

I was trapped in a hazy mist, unable to concentrate on anything. My mind felt empty except for one word that bounced around, failure. That was all I could remember, the death sentence I had laid on the clones. I kept trying to break out of this drug-induced sleep but every time I felt myself waking, somebody would pull me back under. I tried hard to resist its effects but it was strong.

I wanted to get out of this state, be able to run away and never come back. I knew where I was, the _Resolute_. Anakin, the admiral, and any remaining clones were probably furious with me and wished I would just get out of their life. That's why I wanted to escape this hell hole somebody kept dragging me into, I wanted to be gone too. All I wanted was to die, leave this miserable life I was leading and join the Force. It would be better for everyone if I died

I rolled around in my artificial sleep again. The only good thing about being put down was that I wouldn't have to see anybody, I wouldn't have to look in the hatred burning in their eyes.

Later, I felt the drug thinning and I tried to pull myself into consciousness. I could feel my mind coming to as I struggled to get a grip on the Force so as to help me ease into the waking world. Soon, I saw a bright light flash in my eyes, it was a blurry blotch, but I knew it meant I was making progress. I pulled myself through the rest of the confining darkness until my entire vision was splattered with white. I was finally back, now all I had to do was get out of this... medical bay.

I waited until my eyes were able to focus until I leaned forward and looked around. There was nobody in the room. Wait.. there was a med droid right outside, guess I'll have to take that one down before it sounds an alarm. Slowly swinging my legs off the bed, I pushed my little body up. My feet rested on the cool floor with a squeak that I winced at. Making sure the droid didn't come barging in, I crept to the door and stayed deathly still, leaning my thin frame against the wall. I could hear the droid rustling some papers behind the door and I decidedthat this was my chance.

I turned the knob and jumped onto the flabbergasted droid, causing it to drop the papers. I wrestled it to the ground when I heard a beep come from its arm. It was contacting Anakin! I shoved to com into the ground but I knew it was no use. Leaving the crumpled droid, I dashed through the door and turned toward the direction of the hanger when a cold mechanical hand closed around my wrist.

**Anakin POV**

I took hold of Ahsoka's arm, eliciting a scream of pain from the girl I carefully noted, and dragged her back to the room. Blast that stupid droid, I knew I should have stayed with her. When I finally managed to calm her struggling form, I plopped Ahsoka onto the bed.

She sat there warily, not making eye contact, and her hands, once again traveling to her forearms. This scene reminded me of before the last mission, when I still had faith, still believed in her, still trusted her. I shook my head, it was all over, nobody would respect her again

Seeing her pat her arm again I decided to start talking. I took her right arm in my hand and patted her wrist.

"What's wrong here Ahsoka?"

"No-Nothing Master."

"Ahsoka, you've failed me time and time again and you're still lying to me about this? When will it ever stop?"

She pulled her arm away and muttered, "I'm _fine_ Master."

"Like I'm going to believe that. Let me see."

She looked terrified at my command and shrunk back. "It's nothing Sk-Master."

Now this was getting annoying. I just wanted to see her stupid arm! How bad could it possibly be, a few bruises? "Ahsoka give me your arm!"

"No Master! I won't do it!"

I just about had it with my snippy little Padawan. I grabbed at her arm but she dodged my hand. I kept swiping at her until I finally captured it. Smirking at her horrified face, I pulled back her sleeve. I almost died from a heart attack.

**Ahsoka POV**

I tried to keep Anakin away but he eventually caught my arm. I turned my head around as he pulled up my sleeve and yelled, "AHSOKA!" He then proceeded to bring up the other sleeve to find it also covered it cuts. I shuddered as he took both of arms and commanded me to look at him. I slowely rotated my head and faced his glaring eyes.

"AHSOKA HOW COULD YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? CUTTING YOURSELF? WHAT STUPID, IDIOTIC IDEA MADE YOU DO THIS? OR, BEING THE DUMB GIRL YOU ARE. DID YOU THINK IT WAS FOR FUN?"

I was dumbstruck. What could I say? I knew why I did it, I didn't regret it, in fact I still wanted to get to a knife as soon as possible. But would Anakin understand? I decided to come out with the truth seeing as he was fuming anyway.

"Well, it helped….." I was cut off by my master,

"IT HELPED? HOW COULD SELF-HARM POSSIBLY HELP YOU?"

That's when I knew I wouldn't tell him the reason. I was already a failure in his eyes, I didn't need him seeing me as weak and not be being able to deal with pain too. I was at a loss at what to say. What would get him away faster? I span out another lie.

"Master, I just saw a knife one day and decided it would be okay if I gave myself a few scars to make it look I'd been in epic battles. I got a bit carried away and…." I was cut off once again.

"Ahsoka I know that's a lie. When will you ever behave? I don't even want to deal with you anymore until you shape up. I honestly don't know what to do with you and if I don't get you help, you'll be the first Jedi to ever die from self-harm. I'm getting you assigned to a doctor and expect you to listen to every word they say. I don't want you leaving this room but seeing as you picked up this habit of disobeying, I'll also be assigning guards to keep you in. AND YOU BETTER RID YOURSELF OF THIS, DISGUSTING HABIT. I am deeply disappointed in you Ahsoka. I never thought you would stoop so low." With that he exited the room before I could respond.

That's it. I was too much trouble to deal with so he was handing me off. Well I wasn't going to be any trouble anymore, I was leaving. I hopped off the bed but then felt a needle puncture my back and immediately lost consciousness.

I came to with a bright light shining over my head and I instantly jolted up only to fell a gloved hand push me back down. I fought against its power and searched around for its owner.

There was a human lady wearing a white doctor's coat and a stesascope draped around her neck. Both hands were covered with latex gloves one which was pushing on my chest. I threw my hands up to push her arm away but she gently stood back before I could touch her.

She gazed at me with a smile and glowing eyes, probably concealing the hatred, and softly said, "Hi! I am Jessie and will be your….. doctor."

I squirmed down and smirked. I wasn't going to listen to this lady, ever. She wasn't the boss of me, in fact I was ranked higher probably. I was going to give her a hard time.

**Well Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to all the reviewers, your comments motivate me to make the story better! Also, there will probably be less of Anakin's POV and more Ahsoka and Jessie. I hope I did the part where Anakin finds out about the cutting scene okay. Get excited for upcoming chapters, I have a general idea of moments between Ahsoka and Jessie. As always, please remember to review, fav, and follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay now here is another update! Thank you for all your positive comment, it really does encourage me to keep writing. **

**Don't-Be-Such-A-Sour-Wolf: I know what you mean. I thought Anakin was being a bit too harsh too but then I decided that seeing his padawan cutting right after all those failures, and the one that just happened, he's already gonna be really mad. But I liked your opinion and I don't plan on ignoring anyone's comments! So, Thanks!**

**There won't be much of Anakin's POV for the next few chapters but he's not gone. Well I present the 8****th**** chapter of When There's Nothing Left. Enjoy…**

**Ahsoka POV**

I hated this lady. She was seriously getting on my nerves. Didn't she get the idea that didn't want to talk to her? Maybe I didn't want to get better. Maybe I just wanted to die..

I knew I shouldn't be thinking that, but it was the truth. I wish I could leave this miserable world, there was nothing left for me here. Everybody hated me, despised me, wanted nothing to do with me. Even Anakin seemed that he wanted to rip me limb from limb, although he probably wouldn't go that far. I rested me head on the pillow, blocking out Jessie's constant chatter. My eyes darted around the room looking for any sharp object I could use when the doctor left. I spotted some surgical scissors on one of the cabinets, those would have to do.

I guess this lady was supposed to "fix" me or whatever but I knew nothing that she said would help. I was too far gone, too lost to care. Nothing could take away the guilt, make me forget my failures. Nothing would be able to erase the faces of the fallen clones from my mind, take away their echoing screams that sounded in my head. And they most definatly wouldn't be able to destroy the voice, the one that spoke the truth, told me of my imperfections and made me relive all my failures. All these factors were destroying me, killing whatever made me want to live. And so I decided to give up, I wasn't going to fight to get better because I didn't want to get better. Jessie could do whatever she wanted, tell me anything she wished but in the end it wouldn't matter.

I waited until Jessie left for me to get the scissors. I guess she decided this first session wasn't going well and she would try again later. Ha, good luck with that I thought. When she closed the door behind her I instantly jumped of my bed and padded over to the cabinet. I turned to make sure Jessie hadn't come back in and, seeing she didn't, I reached for the scissors.

They felt so good in my hands, they were my release for this drowning depression. However, before I had a chance to draw them the voice came back. _See you are nothing but a failure. An insignificant piece of filth, nobody wants to deal with you anymore. Poor Jessie, you were thrown upon her… _I brought the scissor to my wrist and slit it. A part of the mental pain faded away, it wasn't gone, but for now I was out from under its grasp. I cut again and again, recutting scars because I was running out of room. It felt so good and I knew I would never be able to abandon this method.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

Ah oh, looks like Jessie decided to come back in and found me… cutting. She was definatly going to tell my Master.

"Ahsoka drop those scissors right now!" She started to rush toward me but I sidestepped her attack. Then, I raced for the door, perhaps I could escape.

**Jessie POV**

I couldn't believe Ahsoka was still cutting. I tried to grab her but she was too quick. I raced after her to the door but she had it open before I was halfway there. Oh well, the guards would get her.

**Ahsoka POV**

I rushed out of the door only to feel my upper arm being captured by a strong gloved hand. I tried to wrestle my way out of its grasp but it was futile. These must be the guards Anakin was talking about. I struggled even more when Jessie came into view. She knelt down in front of me and took hold of my chin.

"Ahsoka please look at me." I kept my eyes wandering around, still weakly trying to escape. "Ahsoka we are trying to help you please don't fight us." Her voice sounded so comforting but I wasn't going to get trapped in her plan. She wanted to calm me so she could bring me back into the room. But I wasn't going down without a fight, and if I had it my way, I wasn't going down at all. I swiftly kicked my leg into Jessie's chest and screamed over and over for them to let me go. I blocked out the doctor's urges for me to stop and kept raging on. But the two clones holding my arms eventually got me down on the floor and plunged a long needle into back. My eyes dropped and I was again sucked into a nightmare-filled sleep.

**Jessie POV**

I couldn't get Ahsoka to calm down so eventually we had to sedate her. When her body went limp I picked her up and carried her back to the bed. Gently placing her on the bed I told the clones to go outside again. I then went around the room and picked up any sharp objects I could find and dumbed them in a chest which I promptly locked. When it was secure I dawdled over to Ahsoka's bed, pulled up a chair, then plopped myself in it.

I watched Ahsoka from my spot. My heart was slowly breaking for her. What could possibly lead her to injure herself? What was not letting her sleep? I noticed how she tossed and turned, occasionally murmuring something I couldn't make out. She needed help and I was here to give it to her but for some reason she wasn't responding.

I knew everyone was mad at her for her failed missions and disobedience, even I couldn't help being upset as I saw the dead bodies almost every day now, but I think they should keep the reprimands for later and just help Ahsoka and support her through this crisis now.

I came out of my muse when I saw Ahsoka stirring. I quickly made my way over to the bed and placed my hand on her shoulder. Now that her sleeves had been pulled away I could clearly see the cuts and scars. I decided the first thing we needed to do was bandage them.

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes. The minute she came to, however, she sprang up and shimmed away from me. I knew she would try and escape so I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and pressed her down. The child wasn't having any of it. Ahsoka slapped away my hands and bounded off the bed. This time though I got a grip on her and hauled her struggling body to the bed. She still fought me, frantically trying to do who knows what. I tried to calm her with soothing words.

"Ahsoka, it's okay. You don't have to fight us anymore. We want to help."

"No, never, let me go-want to go-let go-"

I was surprised she responded at all. "I can't Ahsoka. You'll hurt yourself and I want to help you."

"You can't help. Nothing can help me."

"No Ahsoka, we can still fix you, just cooperate and stop fighting."

"Want to leave-let me leave-why don't you let me leave?"

"Ahsoka everyone here cares about you and wants you to get better. Nobody wants to lose you, but we might if I let go."

"Lies-all lies. Nobody cares about me, nobody wants me-."

She stopped midsentence. That must be part of what's bothering her and making her depressed. But I might be wrong, those ideas might just come from her past failures. I sighed, this was going to be hard, having her tell me what was bothering her, but I had to try.

"Ahsoka, what is making you hurt like this? What is causing you so much pain?"

"I can't tell you." Just what I expected.

"Ahsoka, I want to help but you have to tell me what's wrong so I can do so."

"What if I don't want help?"

"But that's a stupid idea. Don't you want to be back to normal again?"

"I don't care."

I knew after she said that that I shouldn't press and further today. I shook my head then retracted my hands. At least she had calmed down. Now I had to bandage her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I have been having a lot of work lately and couldn't find any time to write this. But today I decided was a good day to update so, here it is. BTW have you guys seen the snow? I can't get out of my house! The snow is literally right up to the door!**

**Also, I want to tell you guys Jessie will be dealing with Ahsoka for a while and even though I have part of the rest of the story planned out I want to hear from you guys! If you have any certain ordeals you want them to go through PM me and I'll see if I can make a chapter out of it. I want you guys to like this story and I think this is a good place for fan input.**

**Anyway, I present the 9****th**** chapter of When There's Nothing Left. Enjoy….**

**Ahsoka POV**

I was back in the dark void. After I refused to be compliant with Jessie she had sedated me. I hated when she did that. Those drugs sent me into nightmares I couldn't fight and I was forced to relive the memories I was trying so hard to suppress.

I don't regret cutting myself today. Between all the stress and hate I was dealing with I think I deserve to have a break. The problem was nobody understands. Everyone thinks I'm a crazy little youngling that needs help. They didn't know my pain, they had no idea what I was going through. And I wasn't going to tell them. It's not like they would listen anyway, even Anakin just gave me to Jessie to deal with. But I didn't need them thinking I was weak too, besides what good would telling do? I didn't want help, I wanted to die.

I squirmed when I felt the sedatives warring off. I forced my eyes to open a little to see if anyone was in the room. Unfortunately, Jessie sat right next to me, a hand laid across my chest. I closed my eyes again and sighed. She had me now; she could do whatever she wanted. I was fighting off sedatives and lying in a fettle position.

Suddenly I felt a cool cloth sweep my arm. I reacted quickly, jerking my arm out of her reach and skidding to the other side of the bed. I eyed Jessie warily, the roll of cloth held in her hand.

"Ahsoka, I need to bandage your arms so they won't get infected."

I snorted. "Good luck with that," I thought. I swiftly turned over onto my stomach and hid both of my arms under the sheets of the bed.

"Ahsoka please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

I stuffed my head into my pillow as Jessie scooted toward my body. Her gentle hands tried to coax me out of my ball, but I wouldn't budge. Through the muffled noises I could faintly make out her please for me to unravel myself but I ignored them.

"Ahsoka I'm just doing this to help you. I don't want you to get sick."

I ignored her again. However, she was beginning to destroy my ball so I shifted my position and turned to the other side of the bed.

After a few more seconds of annoying pestering, I felt a needle prick my shoulder. Instantly I felt my body from the waist up go numb. The cold liquid Jessie injected coursed through my veins and immobilized me. She turned me over and pulled both arms straight in front of me. I couldn't fight it, no matter how hard I tried to move my body remained still. But I could still use my legs and talk.

When Jessie's came to wrap my arms I kicked her hard in her chest and screamed for her to go away. She toppled over, a shocked expression written on her face. But when she regained her balance she came over and tried to make me stop. I just kicked her again and thrust my legs out. However, I couldn't get off the bed due to the immobility in the upper half of my body.

Then the two clones guarding the room stormed in. I snarled in their direction and followed their movements toward me. I noticed Jessie rising again and together they all came to me. The two clones came from the sides and pinned down my legs and I was not able to break free. Jessie grasped my arm and wrapped it with the cloth, pinning it closed with a metal clip. After she did the same with my other arm she ordered both clones to let go of my legs and leave. They did as they were told.

When they left Jessie came over and propped me up on the bed then headed over to a cabinet across the room. I didn't care about what she did any more, the fight I just had drained me of energy. Unable to move from the waist up anyway, I gazed at my arms. I didn't care about infection or whatever Jessie was fretting about. All I was worried about was if any sharp object I used would cut through the bandage to cut my arm.

As I pondered this, I noticed my doctor come up to me. I tried to avoid her eyes as she came to sit on a chair next to me. I was not in the mood for the lecture that was sure to come.

"Ahsoka, I need you to look at me."

I stayed how I was.

"Ahsoka, please I'm here to help. Everyone on this ship cares for you and doesn't want you to keep suffering like this."

Great, here come the lies. She knew as well as I did that absolutely no one wanted me around anymore. So, why did she keep lying?

"Ahsoka, maybe you don't want to talk about you're cutting problem now, I respect that. But we have to go somewhere, move forward. So, why don't we start with something simple like, 'how do you feel about being a padawan?'"

As much as I was trying to block out her voice, that one question came through. What did I feel like being a padawan? Well sometimes good, enjoying my amazing master, grateful I was a Jedi. But other times, which was most of the time, I hated it. Hated all the pressure the council put on me, their high expectation. I hated the guilt that came with death and seeing the faces of clones that were gone, because of me. I hated being a padawan but I couldn't leave, the Jedi would find me. So there was only one way out of my terrible life, death. Welcoming death, that I yearned for. So why wouldn't anyone let me go there, where I would be happy? Why must they torture my soul by keeping me alive?

I remained silent as I pondered these things in my head. The whole time Jessie sat there, watching me. Then, the voices came. _Loser, why are you still alive? Poor Jessie has to deal with the likes of you, unwanted, unloved, hated, stupid_. I tried to shake my head to get the voices out but I was still immobilized. So I thrashed out my legs and messed up the sheets trying to fight a losing war. The voices would always win because I was _weak_. That word bounced in my head, tormenting me as it had done before. I needed a knife, needed a release. How would they ever expect me to get over cutting if I relied on it to get over time like this?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jessie leaning over me trying to hold me down. I jerked forward and, to my surprise, found I had regained motion in my upper body. I smacked into the doctor and threw my hands on her face, clawing at her cheeks and kicking my knees into her stomach. I screamed at her too.

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" she barely got out while I was attacking her.

"I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME, MADE ME DEPRESSED, ANGRY, FURIOUS! I HATE YOU, WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

I spat that in her face. I let my anger and hurt and hatred control me, I was a lost cause anyway, and threw insults after insults to Jessie. Then, in the middle of my tantrum, I felt the world go spinning and my vision turn fuzzy. I let go of Jessie and stumbled backward, the world becoming darker and darker. I then lost consciousness and fell into Jessie's open arms.

**Jessie POV**

I was startled when Ahsoka attacked me. I tried to pry her off my body when all of a sudden she let go. I scooted away and saw her eyes roll back in her head as she stumbled backward. I reached out and caught her when she fell.

I pulled Ahsoka's limp form to me and saw her breathing speed up rapidly. Then, her chest went still. She had gone into cardiac arrest.

**Dun Dun Dun Duuuuun. Pretty exciting right? Again sorry for the slow update but I had a lot of work this week. Hope you liked this chapter though. Remember to tell me any ideas you have for chapters between Ahsoka and Jessie. Also review, fav, and follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys so I had another day with no school so I'm back with another chapter. Remember, I want to hear from you guys for any specific scenes you want to see between Jessie and Ahsoka. I love hearing from you guys. Also, thank for all the reviews. They really make me want to write the next chapter quickly because I don't want to keep you waiting too long.**

** Also, can you guys tell me in a comment or PM if these are good sized chapters? I write a 5 page document in word but when it comes up it seems really short. If you think you want more in each chapter tell me because I don't what to do. Maybe I should add more description? Any ideas to make chapters longer are welcome.**

** Just a caution: I have no idea what I'm doing this chapter. I don't want to repeat past ideas and nobody is giving me anything so I'm gonna kinda make this up as I go along. Sorry! I just feel bad not updating and I want to give you something.**

** Well I'm pretty sure you just want to get to the story now so I present the 10****th**** (DOUBLE DIGITS!) chapter of When There's Nothing Left. Enjoy….. **

**Jessie POV**

I kept my eyes trained on Ahsoka, fighting to stay awake. When the little girl had gone into cardiac arrest I panicked. I couldn't lose her. I had swiftly brought her to the bed and hooked her up to various IV's, along with a heart monitor and breathing tube. Her chest had been still for a long time until the tube had forcefully pumped air into her lungs and kept her alive. However, through the whole ordeal she was unconsciousness and that was what worried me the most. I sat by her bed, praying to the Force Ahsoka would be alright.

The vulnerable girl's form still lay deathly still on the white hospital bed. The heart monitor showed the girls heartbeat and it still was barely stable. It would randomly spike and sometimes it would dip way down and during those moments I froze and gripped the seat of the chair. Yet Ahsoka stayed in the same position through it all.

As I waited for Ahsoka to wake I thought about what could possibly be hurting her so bad. It certainly was enough to cloud her judgment and cause her to take desperate measures. I let my eyes wander to the ceiling, as if the answer to the problem would just pop out at me. That's when I heard a faint choking sound emit from Ahsoka.

I immediately rushed over to the girl and pulled her up into a sitting position. I rapped my arms around her shaking form and, I don't know if it was from her just being tired or she couldn't comprehend what was happening, but she didn't flinch. I leaned forward and whispered, "Ahsoka, don't keep coughing, the tube will be out soon enough." A few more rasps but then she fell silent. Of course I knew the breathing tube was uncomfortable but I needed to get her stable before I took it out.

I held Ahsoka close to me when she surprisingly snuggled into my arms; apparently she had lost the will to kill me. I rocked her and hummed a little, not wanting to aggravate her in any way. Her body was warm and seeing her sleeping peacefully on me reminded me of the little child she really was. That's when I realized how I would help her. Ahsoka was a kid forced to fight in a war. Because she was a commander and such people forgot she was still a youngling inside and didn't give her the comfort she needed. If I could make her feel safe and trust me, perhaps she would open up about her problems.

A loud yawn brought my attention back to Ahsoka. She shifted a little and pushed herself farther into my chest. I smiled then started to rub her lukka. She let out a soft hum then wriggled in my hold again. I was glad Ahsoka seemed to be so calm. I laid her back on the bed and looked at the monitor. The line was going steady for the moment but I decided to wait a little while longer.

I stood in silence for about half an hour, watching Ahsoka. She barely moved in her slumber. I decided to call up some food for when she woke; I just realized how long it must have been since she'd last eaten. When the droid came with a steaming plate of food I thanked it then put the meal on the cabinet. I was trying to decide if I should wake up Ahsoka or not when she opened her eyes and once again choked on the breathing tube. She started to go into a panic and the heart monitor spiked wildly. I rushed over to the bed and rubbed her back, whispering to her to calm down and that it would be alright. She seemed to take console in my words and she eventually stopped struggling. I continued rubbing her back and stroking her lukka for a while longer. When the heart monitor went back to normal I pulled the breathing tube out of Ahsoka's throat. When it was finally released the girl took in a big gulp of air. I laughed a little at the reflex but gained my composure quickly. I didn't want to do anything that would annoy the girl.

I carefully slid Ahsoka into a sitting position again and propped her up on the bed. I then brought over the plate with food and sat down next to her.

"Do you want some food Ahsoka?" I received a shake of the head. I was disappointed, but I wasn't going to push it, Ahsoka might get…. Mad.

We sat in silence for a while until Ahsoka leaned back onto me. I sighed. Ahsoka seemed to enjoy being with me now so the question was, should I ask now? I decided to go for it.

I pushed Ahsoka off me a little, eliciting a grunt and whine from the girl. When she was stable I asked. "Ahsoka what's wrong with you honey, what is making you so sad and depressed. Please, I want to help you."

Ahsoka scrunched up her face and hid in my doctor's coat. Through the fabric I heard a faint, "I can't, I can't do it." I felt really bad for her; this poor child had to go through so much and didn't feel she could tell me about it. Suddenly I felt my shirt become wet. I realized Ahsoka must be crying. I brought her out of the concealment of my coat and saw her tear-stained face. She tried to turn away so I let her lay back down on the bed. She twisted around on the bed, the sheets becoming a tangled mess. I tried to get her to stop this break down but when I turned her over I saw her glazed eyes. She seemed to be in some kind of trance that nobody, including her, could break her out of. So I took a hypodermic needle and plunged into Ahsoka's arm. She immediately went still.

**Ahsoka POV**

The voices were back. They were stronger now so for the first time I was glad when Jessie sedated me.

**Jessie POV**

When Ahsoka stopped moving I turned towards the door. The sedative should keep her under for a while and in the meantime I was going to talk to Anakin Sykwalker.

Ahsoka was not responding to me. No matter how close we would become I knew I couldn't break the information out. So I decided the only person who could was her master. Anakin had basically raised her and to him she was a little sister, if not a daughter. I thought it didn't matter how many rough patched they went over, he would do anything to save his padawan.

After I learned the Jedi was on the bridge I headed directly there. When I entered I saw Anakin leaning over a holomap along with Captain Rex, Admiral Yularen, and a bunch of other clones. I went right up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"General Skywalker, I need to talk to you about Ahsoka."

**Anakin POV **(It's Finally Back! )

I was busy planning for the next mission when Jessie came in. I was startled at her sudden appearance and had to try to hold in my emotion at the mention of my padawan.

"What is it Jessie? Has Ahsoka finally gotten over her…. Habit?"

"No sir, and I'm sorry to report she is far from recovering."

That shocked me. Why was it taking so long? My thoughts were interrupted by Jessie.

"Sir, unless you would like to discuss your padawan's personal issues in public, would you mind following me outside?" I nodded and followed the doctor out after telling Rex to carry on with the planning. We stepped outside the Bridge and turned toward each other. Jessie started talking.

"Sir, she will never admit it but Ahsoka needs you, now more than ever. She will not answer any questions I direct at her and I fear her condition will only get worse. I recently found her cutting again and though I have bandaged her arms, I'm guessing if whatever is making her cut gets stronger again she will find a way to self- harm. The problem is I don't know what is bothering her so much. I ask you get over whatever is making you so angry with her so you can help her. You may be her only hope."

I was dumbfounded to say the least. Ahsoka needing me? Me her only hope? I didn't want anything to do with that pathetic girl. However, I couldn't deny her condition scared me. It was true I would do anything to save my Snips. Snips. I hadn't used that name in a long time. It reminded me of better days when Ahsoka was still a care-free little girl. It brought back the memories of Christophis and I knew that was the Ahsoka I wanted.

But I was still mad. I was still furious at her rash, foolish, and stupid behaviors. But I guess I couldn't ignore her forever. I decided I would but away disappointment and anger for now and help my little Ahsoka. "Okay Jessie lets go." She smiled and led me down to Ahsoka's room.

-SceneChange-

Jessie and I entered Ahsoka's room. Ahsoka was still sleeping on her bed and the only noise was the heart monitor with its clicks. Jessie ushered me over to the bed and I sat on it. Seeing my padawan's fragile body almost made me want to kneel over and forgive her for everything. But I couldn't do that. Yet her body looked so weak, so broken…

Ahsoka shifted a bit and slowly opened her eyes. But when she caught sight of me leaning over her she quickly turned over and tried to disappear into the sheets. I tried to coax her to turn around but she didn't budge. I knew I could be here a long time if I kept this up so I decided to just start talking. I collected myself and prepared to act as if I had forgiven her.

"Ahsoka, I know you don't want to see me but here me out. I love you Ahsoka and I hate seeing you like this. I want to help you get better and I'm willing to overlook past mistaked for your good now. I want you to know I'm here for you. So please tell me, what is wrong, what is hurting you so much? What could possibly drive you to self-harm?"

I was answered by silenced. Jessie and I waited for any response but Ahsoka, it seemed, wasn't going to give us anything. Finally Jessie said I should probably go. I agreed. After one last glance at Ahsoka I left the hospital room.

**Ahsoka POV**

First I get Jessie telling me things that are completely untrue. Now they got Anakin to feed me lies as well. I hated them, hated them all. It seemed the only thing they were trying to do was torture me, confuse my mind. I wanted them to all go away; they wouldn't understand my problems anyway. Why did they want to know what was wrong anyway? They said it was because they cared but I knew that was not the case. Why couldn't they just drug me up, make my mind so foggy I wouldn't be able to hold any sharp object long enough to cut myself. That would be the easy solution and would be better for all of us. Maybe after a while, a possible overdose might kill me. That's what I wanted in the end.

The whole time Anakin was talking the voices also talked. They cut up anything my master tried to say and told me it was all a lie. They said I was pathetic, they said I was weak. They said if I died nobody would care. And I agreed with them. They were right; they told me the truth while Anakin lied.

However, while the voices spoke I felt something, strange. For a moment they started to become fainter, as if something was trying to push it back. It wasn't me so maybe, my subconsiousness? Whatever it was it eventually went away and the voices regained full strength.

I could feel Anakin leave through the Force but unfortunately Jessie came to sit next to me. Was it her turn now? Did they have shifts to always keep me in the most miserable state? They should just give up.

"Ahsoka, please we are trying to do what is best for you."

That got me fired up. I flipped over and bolted up, growling at Jessie. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT TRUE SO STOP FEEDING MR LIES!"

"Ahsoka please calm down."

"CALM DOWN! YOU'RE HERE MAKING MY LIFE MISERABLE AND YOU TELL TO CALM DOWN!?"

"Ahsoka we are not making you miserable. It's something else, I know it is. Just tell me so we can get rid of it."

"YOU CAN'T HELP! I ALREADY SAID I CAN'T TELL YOU SO WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING?"

"Ahsoka we care and we can help. Whatever makes you think we can't"

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND. YOU CAN'T STOP THE VOICES THAT TALK TO ME ALL THE TIME, TELL ME I'M WORTHLESS AND PATHETIC. THEY'RE RIGHT. NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME. EVERYONE WANTS ME TO BE OUT OF THEIR LIVES. ANAKIN WISHES I WERE NOT HIS PADAWAN, I KILLED SO MANY CLONES. I SAW THE FACES JESSIE. I SAW THE FACES OF THE DEAD SOLDIERS, GONE BECAUSE I'M STUPID AND NOT WORTHY TO BE A PADAWAN. THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME AND I'LL ALWAYS FEEL GUILTY. THE VOICES ARE RIGHT. YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE VOICES JESSIE, YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAIN. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MY PAIN. THEY TALK TO ME FREQUENTLY AND REMIND ME OF HOW WORTHLESS I AM. I'M ALONE IN MY GRIEF BECAUSE I'M NOT WORTH THE TROUBLE. I'M BETTER DEAD. AND I WISH I WERE." I yelled that at Jessie, screamed it in her face.

Jessie's face was frozen in shock, grief, sorrow, and other emotions I couldn't decipher. It was only when she reached out to me and murmured, "Ahsoka…" that I realized what I done. I had just divulged everything into Jessie, she knew everything now.

I dove into my bed and brought the pillow around my head. How? How did I just let everything I had tried to hold in out so quickly? What would Jessie do with this new information? Jessie padded over to my bed but I tried to ignore her presence. I could hear her whispering, saying, "I would have never though, so young, poor Ahsoka." After a while of swimming in her sorrow, Jessie got up and headed toward the door. I thought she would finally leave me alone until she said the words that made me freeze in place.

"I'm going to get your master."

**OMG! 8 pages of more than 2,800 words! Hope that's long enough for ya! How did I do? Count Mallet looks like your idea sneaked into this chapter. The story kinda rolled out and I couldn't stop writing. While I was making this chapter though, I thought of some really good ideas for later in the story. So, be excited. **

**Also are you guys excited for this Ahsoka Fugitive Arc or what? I can't wait for the next 2 Saturdays.**

**Okay looks I don't have anything more to say so remember to review, fav, and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I know it's been so long since I've updated and I'm really sorry! I just have so much work and sports it's been really hard to find time to write this. But don't worry; I will never leave this story!**

**Just want to tell you guys thanks so much for the reviews and favs and follows. It really means so much, especially when everyone says they love it. I hope nobody gets mad over the long wait and hope you still stay with this story. Special shout out to StarWarsRocksMySocks and Count Mallet. Love you guys!**

**Also I was wondering if anyone could help with a problem I have. There was this story called Promises and Lies. It was really good but then one day it started not letting me see it. It says code 1. If anyone could tell me how to see it or who the author was I would appreciate it!**

**I only got two ideas for Ahsoka and Jessie scenes so I'm going to move on with the story. Well, I present the 11th chapter of When There's Nothing Left. Enjoy….**

**Jessie POV**

I finally figured out what had Ahsoka so depressed. There were so many things going on inside her I couldn't believe she could hold them all in. And because she wouldn't divulge her pain into anybody else her health had suffered. I was pretty sure those scars on her arms would never leave. But it was not only her physical well-being, her mental strength was decreasing as well. The voices that screamed in her head, they were destroying her. How would they get rid of it? Could they?

I shook my head, doubt can't help us. I decided her master would be the best person to help her battle this. So, that was where I was heading now. I headed toward the bridge, expecting Anakin to be there. When I entered, however, Rex informed me the Jedi was in his quarters. I turned around and headed down the corridor.

When I arrived at the room I knocked on his door. I heard a gruff, "Come in," and pushed through. Anakin was sitting at his desk, eyes locked on the multitude of papers strewn in front of him. I crossed the room to him and tapped his shoulder. "Master Skywalker, I have an update on your padawan."

Anakin turned around to face me. "You better make this quick, after _her _failure we've been working 'round the clock to find a way to get back the planet."

His comment irritated me. His work was more important to him than his padawan. He should be jumping in to help her in any way he can, not shove her away at the first opportunity. I decided that this time I would not let the Jedi leave until I got him to help Ahsoka and truly forgive her.

I walked up to Skywalker's desk and slammed my hand on the mess of papers littered on it. I caught his eye and started on with my lecture. "Master Skywalker sir you of all people should be more concerned for Ahsoka's stability. I'll have you know your padawan is far from cured and, in fact, more hurt then we could possibly have imagined."

"What are you talking about Jessie?"

" I'm saying Ahsoka's mental health is at a high risk. It is even started to affect her physical well-being. I'm sure you remember when she went into cardiac arrest. Do you know what caused it?"

" Yes uh, of course..."

"You don't. But you want to know what is was? Mental exhaustion. Her body just quit from all the voices, separation, hatred, and loss of confidence. You left her, the clones ignored her, and she felt nobody would care about her. And you want to know something? I can't do anything about it. You need to go talk to your padawan. So unless you want her to forever stay as a mess like she is now, you better get you but over to her room."

" I don't know what to say."

"Tell her you're sorry and you forgive her. But you better mean it. It's time to forgive her Skywalker or eventually she'll go where no one can get her back."

**Anakin POV **

Jessie brought me back to reality. Ahsoka may have messed up many times but at the end of the day she was still MY padawan and MY snips. I couldn't lose her, she was like a daughter to me. I looked over to Jessie who looked expectantly at me. I decided it was time to let the past be the past. Ahsoka needed my help and I was going to give it her.

"Let's go Jessie." She nodded at me and I filed out the door behind her.

We stalked down the hall toward the Med Center. As we went I remembered how much Ahsoka hated the hospital, now she's been there for so long. I shook my head and tried to think of what I would say to Ahsoka. She was broken, her heart was torn, and from what I was hearing her health was deteriorating fast. What could I say that would possibly help her heal? I realized that I had nothing. There was not a word nor a gesture that could possibly stitch my padawan's broken soul together anytime soon. She was so shattered, so scattered around it would take forever to mend the wounds. But I would give her whatever I got.

Jessie and I approached the Med Bay and went inside. She led me through the many rooms until we came upon the door of Ahsoka's room. Her hand went to the door knob as I held my breath. I prepared myself to embrace her, hug her, tell her everything was alright, there would be no more pain. But no amount of mental preparation could prepare for what I saw when Jessie opened the door.

**6 Hours Later**

**Anakin POV**

The heart monitor's constant beeping filled the room and my head. I glanced at Ahsoka, wires connected to her in many places, keeping her alive. An oxygen mask was fitted on her face, and the breathing tube crept under it. It was once again pushed down her throat. Large bacta patches were placed over her heart, stomach, and could I have let this happen?

(Flashback)

Jessie and I walked into the room and I nearly fainted. Ahsoka lay on the ground, blood pooling around her body, spilling from three wounds. Next to her was a gleaming knife, covered in my padawan's blood. I immediately picked her up and placed her on the bed. Jessie came and connected her to various IVs, handing me patches to place on the wounds. The whole time, Ahsoka's cloudy eyes stared at me blankly. I knew she was unconscious but it still scared me.

Jessie had then ushered me out of the room. After an hour or so, she had finally stabilized Ahsoka. She had then removed the patches and slowly stitched the wounds. Once in awhile, I could hear a scream rip from my padawan's mouth, and every time I did my heart broke even more. I had done this. I pushed her to her breaking point and she couldn't handle it.

Another agonizing wail punctured my ears. I hated when Ahsoka was in pain. She was my daughter, my sister, my life. Her and Padme, I have to protect them with my life. I would do anything.

(End Flashback)

Anything. I would do anything to have Ahsoka wake up and smile. Anything to have those cuts go away, to have all her pain disappear. Anything... for her. But I needed to tell her that.

I came to Ahsoka's bedside and hugged her tight. I whispered in her lukka, that I loved her. That she was my daughter that I would sacrifice my life for. That I was sorry. So sorry that I had driven her to madness. That I forgive her. Nothing mattered anymore in the past, just that she would wake up and hug me back.

**Ahsoka POV**

Dead but not allowed to die. Alive but as good as dead. That's how I felt. When the blood poured out I was happy. I would finally leave this horrible world. But then, something happened.

I was numb for hours. Couldn't feel, couldn't think. I was lost in a void in my mind. Everything was just empty. But still, I knew I was alive. My plan hadn't worked, I was too slow. And now, I would live to experience the consequences of failing.

It seemed that's all I could do. Fail. The voices hadn't come back since I had stabbed myself, but their words were still tucked away in the back of mind. They would never leave.

Then, I heard a voice. I braced myself for the upcoming battle until I realized, it was a person who was talking. Someone who was talking directly at me. I concentrated harder and was shocked to realize it was Anakin. he was telling me he loved me, that he was sorry. My first instinct was to say he was lying but. But I came to see he wasn't. His voice was sad, like he had been crying. "_Over me," _I thought. And, searching his force signature, I saw it was all real. I really wanted me to come back.

I pushed hard to open my eyes. It felt like they were glued shut and would not heed my command. But I was persistant and soon, my eyes made contact with Anakin's.

**Anakin POV**

I prayed and hope that Ahsoka would wake. And it seemed He was listening. Her eyes fluttered open and her giant blue orbs rested on my face. I embraced her quickly and smiled. I was delighted when she hugged me back. I couldn't resist the tears that spilled out as I thanked him Him for this miracle. When I felt a salty tear drip on my shoulder I squeezed Ahsoka then pushed her out to see her also falling into tears... of happiness. Never again would this tragedy happen.

"Master, do you really forgive me?"

I heard Ahsoka's question and responded, "Of course Snips. As long as you promise me one thing."

"What Master?"

"To never ever ever hurt yourself again."

"Of course SkyGuy, never again."

**OverLord Narrator Person POV**

Little did they know how hard it would be to keep that promise, and the trials Ahsoka was destined to face.

**Dun Dun Duuuun. Hope that Ending got you interested! This story is far from over! I still have more of the story planned out! Hope this was worth the wait! I love writing this story and I hope you love reading it as well.**

**Remember to tell me about Promises and Lies!**

**Did anyone catch the line from Mockingjay?**

**Anyways, remember to review, fave and follow!**


End file.
